The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventor(s), to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
The size of semiconductor dies continues to decrease. More particularly, semiconductor dies that include System On Chip (SOC) configurations and semiconductor dies that are configured as memory dies such as, for example, dynamic random access memory (DRAM) dies are becoming increasingly smaller. Such decreasing of sizes of the semiconductor dies can lead to problems in stacking the dies within various semiconductor packaging arrangements.